


Юката

by Tyusha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: На самом деле Кагура всегда повторяла себе, что все эти модные прикиды для изнеженных, беспомощных девок высшего света и ей они никак не подходят.
Relationships: Kagura & Sakata Gintoki, Kagura & Shimura Shinpachi
Kudos: 1





	Юката

— Кагура-чан, ты идешь? — голос Шинпачи прозвучал уже во второй раз, и Кагура все же повернула голову на раздражающий звук. Было сложно отвести взгляд от витрины: красивые, пестрые платья, кимоно — очень дорогие и даже на вид неудобные, но такие красивые. На самом деле Кагура всегда повторяла себе, что все эти модные прикиды для изнеженных, беспомощных девок высшего света и ей они никак не подходят. И китайский наряд самый лучший и удобный, и она всегда его носила и будет носить. И лысый папка, и еще-не-лысый-но-и-это-пройдет братец, и мамуля. Это семейная традиция, а от традиций нельзя отходить. Да и Гин-чан говорил, что слишком тяжело постоянно рисовать новые наряды и нужно хоть в этом думать об аниматорах. Хотя сама Кагура считала, что у аниматоров и так много халявы — что стоят только статичные фоны йорозуи под их озвучку. Но раз Гин-чан так говорит, значит, все правильно.

Кагура бросила последний взгляд на витрину и побежала к Садахару, оттаскивая его от головы Шинпачи. У Аюми-чан новая юката. Она вчера хвасталась. Кружилась на месте, показываясь со всех сторон. Все девочки ее хвалили и радовались, а соседский дурень Осу-как-его-там даже покраснел. Потом они играли в салочки, и Кагура нечаянно впечатала его лицом в стену. Дурень заревел, и его мамаша отругала Кагуру при всех. А ведь она не хотела делать никому больно, просто так получилось.

— Если к тебе придет жаловаться соседская стерва, не обращай внимания, — бросила она Шинпачи.

— Кагура-чан, девочкам нельзя так грубо разговаривать, — ответил он уже рефлекторно. Раньше все мамаши шли жаловаться Гинтоки, но когда поняли, что это бесполезно, повадились ходить к Шинпачи. Он, конечно же, тоже не ругался, только ворчал иногда, но смотреть, как он извиняется ни за что было неприятно. Не сказать стыдно, потому что такого слова нет в ее словаре.

— Купи мне скомбу.

— Только одну упаковку. Нужно еще купить Садахару еды и туалетная бумага заканчивается… — Шинпачи ушел мыслями в список покупок. Кагура не любила ходить с ним по магазинам. Никакого веселья, только запланированные траты и долгие споры о цене и качестве с продавцами на рынке. Шинпачи был всего на пару лет старше, а уже вел себя как старая бабка.

— Сегодня будет карри.

Зато готовил он хорошо. От одной только мысли живот заурчал и пришлось дать Шинпачи подзатыльник, чтобы не смеялся.

***

Юки-чан вчера пришла в новом костюме. Сказала, что купили специально для школы, но разрешили надеть один раз, чтобы всем показаться. Кагура даже в школу не ходит — не то чтобы ей хотелось, она и так умная, у нее есть Гин-чан, зачем ей еще какая-то школа. Кагура стояла чуть в стороне, пока все общались, и просто не успела остановить Садахару. Юки-чан назвала ее дурой и заплакала. А ведь она совсем не хотела пачкать ее новую блузку. Но пришлось извиниться, ведь хозяин отвечает за своего питомца. Так говорит Гин-чан. И очень не хотелось ссориться с Юки-чан.

Сегодня шел дождь со снегом — ужасная осенняя погода — и Кагура не хотела идти гулять даже с Садахару.

— Гин-чан, погуляй с Садахару.

— Твоя собака, ты гуляй.

— Ну Гин-ча-ан!

Гинтоки все еще делал вид, что читает газету, но никто не мог устоять против невероятного очарования Кагуры. Так она и сказала.

— Надует здесь — сама убирать будешь.

Кагуре очень не хотелось спорить. Выкинуть кучерявого за дверь было куда легче. Садахару умный мальчик, пошел сам. 

— И нечего спорить с мамочкой.

***

А у Кьеко-чан новый плащ. Уже выпал снег и все надели теплую одежду. Плащ был такого же цвета, что и куртка Кагуры — красного, ее любимого — но новый и поэтому смотрелся намного ярче. Кьеко-чан не играла вместе со всеми в снежки и не лепила Циклонные Нео Армстроговые пушки, а стояла в сторонке и смотрела. Боялась запачкаться. Хотя Кагура не понимала, снег же белый.

И домой она пришла вся белая, но довольная. Ее команда конечно же выиграла и опять показала этим мальчишкам их место.

— Кагура-чан! Стряхни снег за порогом! — Шинпачи выглянул с кухни, в фартуке и с подобранными под косынку волосами. Сам вытолкнул ее за дверь и помог отряхнуться — Кагура была такой довольной, что решила не наказывать его за подобную наглость. Тем более потом он дал ей очень вкусное какао.

***

По телевизору не показывали ничего хорошего. Сериал, который она смотрела, закончился и пошли уже совсем детские мультики про игрушечных зверей. Кагура выключила телевизор и повернулась с живота на спину, раскидывая руки. Гинтоки уже давно храпел на соседнем диване, а Садахару в прихожей, и Кагура подумала, что это очень хорошая идея. Она уже закрыла глаза, когда услышала захлопнувшуюся входную дверь.

— Шинпачи, положи все вкусное, что принес, прямо мне в рот.

— Боюсь, это нельзя съесть, Кагура-чан.

— Бесполезный мусор… — проворчала она, поворачиваясь на бок.

— Хе-хе. Значит тебе это не нужно? — Кагура услышала в его голосе ту самую интонацию, перед которой не может устоять ни один ребенок. Глаза распахнулись против воли и тело само подскочило в ожидании.

— Что там?!

Кагура увидела на лице Шинпачи улыбку — не обычную его вежливую, а ту самую, которой он улыбается, покупая ей еще одно мороженное или отдавая последний кусок пиццы. С которой он гладит ее по голове и объясняет какое-нибудь сложное слово. Кагура не любила, когда к ней относятся как к ребенку — но все равно пользовалась этим.

— Просто небольшой подарок, — Шинпачи протянул ей пакет. Обычный бумажный из супермаркета, и Кагура поспешила открыть. Свернутая ткань ничего не напоминала, пока ее не развернули. Юката. Бледно-розовая с крупными цветами и широкими рукавами. Внизу пакета лежал пояс красного цвета. Кагура приложила юкату к плечам — точно под ее рост. Сложно сказать не надев и без зеркала. Глазам стало мокро и Кагура сжала Шинпачи руками крепко и уткнулась носом ему в грудь.

— Спасибо!

И сбежала в комнату Гинтоки, прихватив новую юкату с собой.

Было сложно надеть ее одной, ведь раньше она никогда такое не носила. Но не звать же мальчишек помочь! Она провозилась с полчаса, но пояс все равно пришлось просить завязать Шинпачи.

— Гин-чан, Гин-чан! Смотри! — Кагура крутилась вокруг спящего на диване Гинтоки, только через пять минут заметив, что на нее не реагируют. — Гин-чан, Гин-чан! — трясла его за плечи, пока тот не забубнил спросоня. — Смотри какая я красивая!

И покрутилась перед ним еще раз.

— Очень красивая, Кагура-чан, — Шинпачи кивнул, поправив ворот. — Хорошо, что тебе понравилось. Я рад.

— Я пойду девчонкам похвастаюсь!

— Так слишком холодно выходить…

— Я на Садахару поеду.

Шинпачи все же повязал ей шарф и натянул шапку. И она заставила Гинтоки сказать, какая она хорошенькая.

Вот Аюми-чан и Юки-чан удивятся!

***

Входная дверь хлопнула и Кагура прошла в комнату, топая босыми ногами по полу. Упала на диван напротив Шинпачи, скрестив руки перед собой.

— Ничего не случилось!

Гинтоки и Шинпачи переглянулись.

— А мы и не спрашивали…

— Вот и не спрашивайте!

Они помолчали, пока Шинпачи не сделал телевизор чуть тише.

— Кагура-чан, что случилось? Тебе не понравился подарок?..

— Понравился. И Аюми-чан понравился. А Йоко-чан сказала, что такой фасон вышел из моды лет десять назад и что в приличном обществе такое не носят. И я сказала, что ее общество не приличное, а она, что у меня нет вкуса и что я уродина. Ну я ей вмазала...

— Не со всей силы, надеюсь?.. — у Гинтоки задергалась бровь, хотя все время он и делал вид, что ни при чем.

— Нет конечно. Просто щелбан…

— Твои щелбаны похлеща атомной бомбы!

— Она жива.

Гинтоки и Шинпачи одновременно выдохнули.

— Прости, Кагура-чан, — Шинпачи нахмурился и Кагуре опять стало неприятно. Он не виноват, но опять извиняется. — Я не думал о моде или чем-то таком…

— Ты сам шил? — Кагура подпрыгнула, но Шинпачи покачал головой.

— Нет. Это старая юката моей сестры, я только перешил под тебя. Ничего сложного или серьезного.

— Сеструхи?.. — Кагура подняла руку, рассматривая рукав. Юката казалась очень новой, будто совсем не ношенной. Отае всегда следила за своими вещами, и Кагура подумала, что и она должна тоже. Улыбка растянулась по лицу и щекам вдруг стало горячо. — Спасибо! Вы лучшие!

Знай она про это раньше — Йоко-чан не отделалась бы щелбаном.


End file.
